


Gentle and soft

by diXYears



Category: priest–默读/舟渡
Genre: M/M, ♡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diXYears/pseuds/diXYears
Relationships: 骆闻舟/费渡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Gentle and soft

#因公重伤骆闻舟×隐忍温柔医生费渡  
#含私设，考究党勿喷，谢谢  
#ooc属于我

那日我刚做完手术，正准备休息，就看见一位英俊帅气的刑警从主任医师的办公室走出来，怀里抱着一束鲜红的玫瑰。抱着吃瓜的心理，我走进主任医师的办公室，意外得知了关于这位刑警的故事。

“叩叩叩，”敲门声在不合时宜的地方响起，费渡静默两秒，冷静地扶了扶镜框，起身开门。

门不过打开2cm，一股刺鼻的血腥味便已透过金属的门板透进了屋子。费渡皱眉，迅速拉开门，一个浑身是血的高大男人倒在了费渡怀里。

一时间，费渡只觉自己仿佛身处血泊，血的黏腻感如此真实。他抬起手，白皙修长的手指沾着血，黏糊糊的。

他僵了一下，方才鬼片里浑身浴血的女鬼又出现在脑海里。

“唔……”怀中的男人隐忍地咬着牙，眉头紧蹙，原本英气的眉硬生生被拧成了川字。

他的唇有些白，失去了血色。手捂着左臂，红色透过月白的衬衣一层层渗透，晕染成一朵娇艳的花。

“喂，骆队，”费渡摇了摇骆闻舟，企图唤醒他。

“骆一锅……”骆闻舟迷糊着，抬手拍了拍费渡的头，“别闹……”

额角的发被按塌，乖顺地垂着，费渡揪着骆闻舟的领口，一路拖着他从大门走到客厅。期间难免磕磕碰碰，骆闻舟的衬衣衣角不知勾到了什么，“划拉”一声被撕开。健硕的肌肉、小麦色的肌肤，从破损的口子里露出。费渡的目光不由自主地向下飘，在看到骆闻舟胯间的阴影时，倏地收回打量的目光。

我又不是没有！费渡理直气壮地想，还是不自禁地俯身，鼻尖蹭了蹭骆闻舟的，指尖忍不住戳了戳骆闻舟胯下，在看见欲望抬起头时，又满脸通红地别开视线。

不知道骆闻舟是从哪里回来，但他身上的伤口着实严重。长长的刀口从右胸一直到小腹，渐渐隐没在皮带下；血肉外翻，干涸的血痂紧贴着衣料，稍一扯动骆闻舟就浑身痉挛着闷哼一声；左臂上有一处枪伤，贯穿了整条上臂。

费渡有些头疼。上次给骆闻舟处理伤口时自己一再告诫他出任务时要小心谨慎，结果这次还是带着这么重的伤回来。

他小心地剪开骆闻舟的上衣，从铁盒里拿出医用酒精，仔细地清除手臂的弹片。

待处理好上身的伤口，费渡扭头看了眼时钟，时针已经跑过“12”正准备指向“2”。电视上的鬼片已经被暂停，画面仍旧定格在女鬼出现的那一幕。费渡擦了擦汗，帮骆闻舟褪下长裤，这才用酒精一点点擦净血污。只是，在擦到骆闻舟的性器附近，费渡的手有些僵硬，拿着酒精棉球轻轻地擦拭。

“哈……”骆闻舟的唇瓣微张，喘了口气。

电视里的女鬼又继续活动起来，黑色的指甲伸在身前，仿佛随时会穿过屏幕。

骆闻舟醒来时看到的就是这样一个画面。

费渡只着一件居家服，袖口挽起，专注地看着女鬼在电视上大开杀戒。

骆闻舟觉得自己的脑子有点不够用。他本想活动一下左臂，却突然发现自己身上什么都没有，连内裤都已经不翼而飞了。

“我裤子呢？”骆闻舟问。

“你不先确认一下自己的清白还在不在？”费渡眉眼含笑，指了指骆闻舟高抬的欲望，“毕竟是个美人儿，我还真下的去手。”

说着，费渡翻身压上骆闻舟。

空荡荡的居家服挂下，露出一截莹白的腰。费渡的指尖在骆闻舟昂首的欲望上画着圈，语气轻佻，“美人儿，既然你还受着伤，我只能主动一些了。”

他跨坐在骆闻舟的欲望上，白玉般的手指套住火热的性器，快速套弄。顾及着骆闻舟身上的伤口，费渡一直用手摁住骆闻舟不让其动弹。骆闻舟有些恼怒地蹬着费渡，被一条丝带蒙住了眼睛。

“美人儿，我都给你看了这么多次伤口了，能要点利息么？”费渡挑起骆闻舟的下颔，薄唇凑上去。

舌尖探出，舔舐着骆闻舟的唇，湿润了一圈，二人的唇贴在一起，舌尖顺着唇缝探进口中，妩媚地勾引骆闻舟。

心跳动的声音越来越响，眼前是朦胧的光线，隐隐约约能看见费渡不着寸缕，肌肉匀称的肚子覆盖在性器上，再次撩拨起一道欲火。

骆闻舟的呼吸有些急促，好不容易蓄了些力道，方才用手握住费渡的腰，趁他的唇舌还在自己口中肆虐，用力向下按。

“啵！”

肉刃破入体内，骆闻舟感受到费渡的身子紧绷，忙勾住费渡的舌耐心安抚。

“骆队，”费渡疼得脸都绿了，“难道不应该我在上面？”

“费医生现在难道不在上面？”重重地向上顶了一下，骆闻舟只觉胸口的伤似乎又裂开了。他捂着胸口低咳两声，继续顶弄。

费渡以坐姿被顶至最深，腰部酸软。骆闻舟顶弄了两三下似乎就耗尽了全部力气，躺在沙发上不再动作。刚得了些甜头，给予欢愉的人又不愿再动，费渡扶着沙发的靠背，稍抬起臀部，又重重坐下，口中呻吟不断。

一线城市的某个公寓里，沙发被晃得咯吱作响，费渡既操纵着船只，又让自己沉沦其中。大海的波涛汹涌不在于表面的平静，而在于内在的情动。

那日过后，费渡似乎对于自己是受的事实有些不能接受，以至于一直躲着骆闻舟。哪怕二人就住在同一楼层，甚至是对门的邻居，这两月来也没能见着一次。

费渡工作的医院隶属于军队，算起来费渡也是一个军医，可也不知究竟是哪里出了问题，这位军医的性子无限靠近富家公子。

咖啡不合口味了要倒掉重买，衣服脏了一定要换，办公室里每天放着一束新鲜的玫瑰。医院的人对费渡一直廷敬重，年轻有为的医师，留美三年，参加过各种志愿医疗组织。

那天，医院的停机坪上停了一架飞机，听说是飞往非洲援助医疗。近几年非洲的医疗情况似乎并不算很好，有病菌在人与人之间传播，收割了一条条鲜活的人命。

费渡在踏上飞机时似有所感，回头看了一眼，有个黑影正急速冲自己奔来。

费渡消失的三个月，骆闻舟每天给他发一封邮件，期望费渡能在工作之余看一眼邮箱，想起在千里之隔的国家还有一个人在想念他。

得到费渡回国的消息，骆闻舟特意去花店买了一束玫瑰。

由主任带着，骆闻舟在陌生的医院里行走，渐渐地病人少了，路也到了尽头。

费渡坐在一墙之隔的病房内，膝上摊着一本书。阳光从铁栏间泄下，撒了一地光辉。听到脚步声，费渡转头，冲骆闻舟微笑，嘴角勾起，眼里闪着光。

他对着玻璃墙外的骆闻舟飞了一个吻，薄唇轻启。

我爱你。

他无声地说道。

“费渡真的是一位很优秀的医生，只是可惜染上了疾病，不然……”主任说到这里，叹了口气。我瞬间明白了她的意思。

如此，还真是遗憾。我看着那位刑警离开的背影，那捧玫瑰很是娇艳，在阳光下有些发蔫，像极了主任口中的那位年轻有为的费医生。


End file.
